kirby_star_alliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Nintendo Dreams Part 8 (transcript) (Japanese)
This is the japanese version of part 8 of the transcript of "Kirby's Nintendo Dreams" This is Chapter 8 "Kirby Singing In The Shower" Transcription scene cuts to a girls' bathroom with showers where Kirby goes inside the bathroom Kābyi: (enters a girls bathroom with showers while wearing a towel around him) ♪Po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo. Poyo! Poyo, poyo, pa-poyo, poyo poyo poyo. Poyo! Pooiyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo.♪ (humming a tune) Poyo!! Wee! ♪Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo!♪ Yay! ♪Poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!♪ (scatting) ♪Poooooyyyyoooo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!♪ (makes noises) ♪Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Poooyyyooo!! Wooooo! ♪Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo...♪ [As he arrived at a empty shower room, Kābyi hops into the shower, while singing then turns on the shower] Carla: (arrives at the girls bathroom where Kābyi is bathing himself singing) off her lavender cothing design, then her lavander glasses off then wears a pink shirt and black shorts then puts on her pink glasses Korera no sutēki o chōri shiyou to suru hito wa dare demo kao o fukitobasu tsumoridesu. Tsumari, watashitachi wa 1980-nendai no manga de, hijō ni ikkan-sei no nai kijutsu o shite imasu. (turns on the sink's faucet and washes her hands) Kābyi: (off-screen in the shower) ♪...poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Yay! Poyo! Poyo! Poooiiiiyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyooooo!! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo...♪ girl named Alice and a cowgirl named Cowgirl Ellie arrives at the girls bathroom to see Carla washing her hands then in surpised, Carla dries her hands off with a paper towel Carla: (turns around then looks at Cowgirl Ellie and Alice) Nante kotoda. Nani ga oki teru? Alice: Wā, wā. Ā, toire de nani ga okite iru no ka oshiete agemashou. Kābyi ga shawā de utatte iru no o kiita bakari de, nani ga okite iru no ka mi ni kimashita. Carla: A ̄ hai. Watashi mo kanojo o kiita to omoimasuga, anatahadaredesu ka? Alice: A ̄ watashi wa jiko shōkai shite imasen. Watashinonamaeha Arisudesu. Seinor arisun Huedwy. Shikashi, anata wa watashi o arisuto yobu koto ga dekimasu. Watashitachiha, tan'itsu no sakumotsu de seikatsu suru to iu subarashī sentaku o shita gendai no nōyaku ni akusesu dekinai chūsei no nōgyō komyunitidesu. Cowgirl Ellie: Kore ga kaugāruerīdesu. Mae ni atta koto ga arimasuga... Uwa ̄ ! Anata ga motte iru nante sutekina kakkō no fuku! Carla: Hai. Tashika ni watashi no pinku no fuku no ue de suteki ni miemasu. (chuckles) Soshite, ikutsu ka no pinku no yō ni mieru megane. (listens Kirby's cute singing in the shower) Kābyi: (off screen in the shower) ♪Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo! Poyo! Po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo poyo! Pooiiyoo! Poyo, poyo, poyo...♪ Carla: Chotto sono Oto wa nanidesu ka? (continues listening Kirby's cute singing) Kābyi: (off screen in the shower) ♪...poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Poyo! Poyo, po-poyo, poyo, poyo! Poiiyo, poyo...♪ Alice: Ā, soreha kābī no kawaī utadesu. Kare wa mainichi shawā de utaimasu. Cowgirl Ellie: E~tsu! Kare wa itsumo watashinōkiniiri no Nintendō kyarakutā no hitori, kāradesu. Carla: Kābyi wa iu? U ̄ n kare wa airashī pinku no kyūtīpafuda to omoimasu. (chuckles) Kābī wa shawā de utatte iru ma, issho ni kite, UH-san ga sanpo shite mimashou. Cowgirl Ellie: Megane o kakeru no ga sukidesu ka? Carla: Hai. Watashi wa itsumo megane o kakemasu. they left the bathroom, Kābyi was still singing very cute in the shower Kābyi: ♪...poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo! Yay! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, Poyo!! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!! Woo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Poooooiiiiiyooo! Poyo, po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! Poooyyooo!! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!♪ (puts his towel around herself to dry off then gets out of the shower) ♪Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo po-poooooyoooo! Poyo, poyo, poyo poyo, poyo, poyo poyo, poyo poyo!♪ Kābyi gets out of the shower, Kābyi goes through the door to get out of the bathroom Kābyi: ♪Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo. Yay! Poyo! Po-poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo!♪ Category:Transcriptions Trivia *Kirby's cute singing in the shower was heard off-screen when Carla, Alice, and Cowgirl Ellie are talking *When Kirby gets in the shower, he was singing when turning the shower on. Category:Transcriptions